Cauldrons
The Cauldrons Donation Perk allows you to throw items into a cauldron and combine them to create new items. Basic Cauldron The shape of the cauldron is seen to the right. To use the cauldron, simply throw the items inside, then right click the glass with your fist. Recipes The recipes are listed below: Basic Blocks: ' Obsidian(empty buckets returned): 1 Lava bucket,1 Water bucket Grass: 1 Dirt, 4 Seeds Stone Slab(double): 2 Stone Slabs, 4 Lapis dye Mycelium: 1 Brown mushroom,1 Red mushroom, 1 Dirt Sponge: 4 yellow wool, 1 Bucket ' ''' '''Decorations: Cobweb: 4 String, 2 Lapis dye Water Block: 1 Water bucket, 4 Lapis dye Lava Block: 1 Lava bucket, 4 Lapis dye Fire Block: 1 Flint&steel, 2 Lapis dye Brown Mushroom Block: 4 Brown mushrooms, 4 Lapis dye Red Mushroom Block: 4 Red mushrooms,4 Lapis dye Skeleton Skull: 1 Skeleton egg,10 Lapis dye Zombie Head: 1 Zombie egg,10 Lapis dye Creeper Head: 1 Creeper egg,10 Lapis dye Lili pad: 5 Seeds, 1 Green dye ' ' Tools/Materials:' ' Iron Horse Armor: 1 Saddle, 9 Iron ingots Gold Horse Armor: 1 Saddle, 9 Gold ingots Diamond Horse Armor: 1 Saddle, 9 Diamond ingots Name Tag:1 Paper, 1 String, 5 Diamonds Diamond: 8 Coal, 5 Gravel '' '' Music Disks: Cat: 3 Obsidian, 1 Lime dye Blocks: 3 Obsidian, 1 Orange dye Chirp: 3 Obsidian, 1 Red dye Far: 3 Obsidian, 1 Sugar cane Mall: 3 Obsidian, 1 Purple dye Mellohi: 3 Obsidian, 1 Pink dye Stal: 3 Obsidian, 1 Ink Sac Strad: 3 Obsidian, 1 Bonemeal Ward: 3 Obsidian, 1 Green dye 11: 3 Obsidian, 1 Flint Wait: 3 Obsidian, 1 Light blue dye Transmutations: For these, you put any one type of block listed, and add a Lapis Block. For every ONE lapis block, 4 Items will be Transmutated! Your Lapis block WILL be returned! The item will change in the cycle show below. Oak Planks > Spruce Planks > Birch Planks > Jungle Planks > Oak Planks Oak Wood > Spruce Wood > Birch Wood > Jungle Wood > Oak Wood Sandstone > Chiseled Sandstone > Smooth Sandstone > Sandstone Oak Stairs > Spruce Stairs > Birch Stairs > Jungle Stairs > Oak Stairs Oak Slabs > Spruce Slabs > Birch Slabs > Jungle Slabs > Oak Slabs Quartz Block > Chiseled Quartz Block > Pillar Quartz Block > Quartz Block ' ' Instant Brewing: All potions can be made with Instant brewing using these spicific recipes; Awkward Potion:3 Water bottles, 1 Netherwart (1)Night Vision:3 Awkward Potions, 1 Golden Carrot (2)Night Vision Extended:3 Night vision(1), 1 Redstone (3)Night Vision Splash:3 Night vision(1), 1 Gunpowder (4)Night Vision Splash Extended:3 Night vision extended(2), 1 Gunpowder (1)Invisibility:3 Night vision(1),1 Fermented spider eye (2)Invisibility Extended:3 Invisibility(1), 1 Redstone (3)Invisibility Splash:3 Invisibility(1), 1 Gunpowder (4)Invisibility Splash Extended:3 Invisibility Extended(2), 1 Gunpowder (1)Fire Resistance:3 Awkward Potions, 1 Magma cream (2)Fire Resistance Extended:3 Fire Resistance(1), 1 Redstone (3)Fire Resistance Splash:3 Fire Resistance(1), 1 Gunpowder (4)Fire Resistance Splash Extended:3 Fire Resistance Extended(2), 1 Gunpowder (1)Speed:3 Awkward Potions, 1 Sugar (2)Speed Extended:3 Speed(1), 1 Redstone (3)Speed II:3 Speed(1), 1 Glowstone dust (4)Speed Splash:3 Speed(1), 1 Gunpowder (5)Speed Splash Extended:3 Speed Extended(2), 1 Gunpowder (6)Speed Splash II:3 Speed II(3), 1 Gunpowder (1)Slowness:3 Speed(1), 1 Fermented spider eye (2)Slowness Extended:3 Slowness(1), 1 Redstone (3)Slowness Splash:3 Slowness(1), 1 Gunpowder (4)Slowness Splash Extended:3 Slowness Extended(2), 1 Gunpowder ' Uncrafting:' For these recipes, you can UNCRAFT certian blocks. All of these recipes require 1 Redstone dust for every 1 uncraft. Oak Wood:4 Oak planks, 1 Redstone dust Spruce Wood:4 Spruce planks, 1 Redstone dust Birch Wood:4 Birch planks, 1 Redstone dust Jungle Wood:4 Jungle planks, 1 Redstone dust Oak Planks(6):1 Oak Stair, 1 Redstone dust Oak Planks(3):1 Oak Halfslab, 1 Redstone dust Spruce Planks(6):1 Spruce Stair, 1 Redstone dust Spruce Planks(3):1 Spruce Halfslab, 1 Redstone dust Birch Planks(6):1 Birch Stair, 1 Redstone dust Birch Planks(3):1 Birch Halfslab, 1 Redstone dust Jungle Planks(6):1 Jungle Stair, 1 Redstone dust Jungle Planks(3):1 Jungle Halfslab, 1 Redstone dust Sandstone(6):1 Sandstone Stair, 1 Redstone dust Sandstone(3):1 Sandstone Halfslab, 1 Redstone dust